


Shipping Wars

by Winterwolke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolke/pseuds/Winterwolke
Summary: Quick drabble about our two favourite ships.





	Shipping Wars

“MAYDAY! The _Destiel_ is under attack! There are holes in the ship. We have to evacuate, we’re sinking! Repeat. The _Destiel_ is sinking!” Women are screaming in surrender and hopelessness. The hit had been precisely through the heart of the ship. Nobody has hope anymore. The _Destiel_ will sink and vanish and be forgotten soon, joining the ship graveyard like so many others before. 

“Sammy, you ready? Cas and me are waiting for you!”

“Out in a minute,” Sam sighs and puts his toy ships away. The _Destiel_ might see tomorrow, but the time of the _Wincest_ will come… soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some time today at work and I was pondering about this whole shipping war thing. And there was this tumblr-post about having served on the Supernatural front... well, that's what happened :)


End file.
